kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kashima
Thông tin |slot2= |slot3= |slot4= - Khóa - |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |slot3icon = |space1=1 |space2=1 |space3=1 |fuel = 30 |ammo = 15 |M_Torp =+1 |M_Armor =+1 |S_Fuel = 3 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 10 |name 1= Kashima Kai |japanesename 1= 鹿島改 |hv 1 = Lộc đảo |rarity 1= 5 |id 1= 265 |class 1= Katori |type 1= CT |hp 1= 40 |firepower 1= 14 (37) |armor 1= 15 (39) |torpedo 1= 13 (39) |evasion 1= 36 (54) |AA 1= 22 (62) |aircraft 1= 8 |ASW 1= 39 (69) |LOS 1= 24 (50) |luck 1= 20 (79) |time 1= Lv35 ( 120 400) |build 1= Nâng cấp |speed 1= Chậm |range 1= Trung bình |slot 1= 4 |slot1 1= |slot2 1= |slot3 1= |slot4 1= |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |slot3icon 1= |slot4icon 1= |space1 1= 2 |space2 1= 2 |space3 1= 2 |space4 1= 2 |fuel 1= 35 |ammo 1= 20 |M_FP 1=+1 |M_Torp 1=+1 |M_AA 1=+2 |M_Armor 1=+1 |S_Fuel 1= 3 |S_Ammo 1= 2 |S_Steel 1= 11 |S_Bauxite 1=1 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Christmas2015_EN = Đô đốc, Merry Christmas! Bằng cách nào đó,mùa này làm em có chút vui. Em băn khơn co nên uống một chút hôm nay không nhỉ! Heheh~ |Christmas2015_Note= |Christmas2015_2 = 提督さん、今日は特別な一日ですね。提督さんとご一緒できて、私嬉しいです！うふふっ |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_EN = Admiral, today is a special day. Being together with you, make me really happy. Heheh~ |Christmas2015_2_Note=''Secretary 2'' |EndOfYear2015 = あっという間に師走ですね。艦隊も大掃除で、大忙しですね。私も頑張らなきゃ。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = In the blink of an eye, it's already December, isn't it? The fleet, too, is busy with spring cleaning. I've to work hard as well! |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 新年明けましておめでとうございます、提督さん！今年も鹿島をよろしくお願いします。私も、精一杯頑張ります！ |NewYear2016_EN = Chúc mừng năm mới, Đô đốc! Hãy tiếp tục quan tâm đến Kashima nữa nhé. Em cũng vậy, sẽ cố gắng hết sức mình. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 香取姉ぇ、節分ってここでもどういう……　あぁ、提督さんに投げるんですね。わかりました！鬼はぁー外！えいっ！えいっ！え、違うの？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Katori-nee, it's Setsubun but what's going on...? Ah, we throw (beans) at Admiral-san! I understand! De-mons, out! Ei! Ei! Oh, is that wrong? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = チョコレートは、これで良し！綺麗なラッピングして、あとはタイミングです！ |Valentine2016_EN = With this, the chocolates are finished! I'll wrap them pretty and hand them over when the timing is right! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = て、提督さん、このチョコレート、良かったら貰ってください。ん、はい、甘いです！ |Valentine2016_2_EN = A-Admiral-san, if you'd like, please accept some of these chocolates. Mm, yes, they're sweet! |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = 提督さん？これを私に？ありがとうございます！美味しそう！いただきます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral-san, this is for me? Thank you very much...it looks delicious, I humbly receive, ehehe~ |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督さん、この季節、お花見もいいですよね！私お弁当作りますね、楽しみ！ |Spring2016_EN = Admiral-san, on a season like this, flower viewing is a great idea too, isn't it! I shall be preparing bento, look forward to it! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = (Rough Transcription) 提督さん、おめでとうございます！三周年ですって！私も嬉しいです！うふふ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = (Rough Translation) Congratulation on the third anniversary admiral. It's your third anniversary, isn't it? This make me happy too. Heheh~ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 最近、よく降りますね。こんな日はお部屋の中で艦隊運用の戦略を練りましょ？ |RainySeason2016_EN = It rains a lot these days. For a day like this lets stay indoors and plot our fleet operation strategy. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Mô tả Ngoại hình * Minh họa: Parsley (パセリ) Tính cách * Seiyuu: Kayano Ai (茅野愛衣) Ghi chú * Phần thưởng của map E-3 Sự kiện mùa thu 2015. * Không tính là CL khi đi expedition. * Sẽ nhận thêm kinh nghiệm khi PvP nếu có Kashima trong hạm đội: Thông tin bên lề *Tên cô được đặt theo tên ngôi đền Kashima tại tỉnh Ibaraki,Nhật Bản. *Tên của cô được dịch theo nghĩa đen là đảo hươu. *Cô đã sống sót qua thế chiến thứ 2 và được sử dụng để hồi hương binh lính Nhật ở nước ngoài, trước khi được tháo dỡ tại Nagasaki vào giữa ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 1946 đến ngày 15 tháng 6 năm 1947. *Ngay cả khi cô chỉ mới xuất hiện vào lực lượng Phòng vệ hàng hải Nhật Bản, cô vẫn mang cho mình là một con tàu huấn luyện, JS Kashima (TV-3508). *Những lá cờ màu trên nón của Kashima là cờ báo hiệu hàng hải cho Uniform (màu đỏ và cờ trắng) ở trên, và Yankee (sọc đỏ và vàng) ở dưới. Cùng với nhau theo thứ tự, chúng tạo thành các tín hiệu cờ Uniform Yankee, với thông điệp dự định là "tôi đang đào tạo; giữ rõ ràng của tôi". en:en: es: zh:鹿島 pt: Thể_loại:Tàu sống sót sau Chiến tranh Thế giới thứ 2 Category:Tàu không thể đóng